


Bump

by Abcdefghijk12345



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, baby bump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abcdefghijk12345/pseuds/Abcdefghijk12345
Summary: A cute oneshot of Saiouma
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 50





	Bump

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic and also English isn’t my first language. There are probably spelling errors. Also please comment how I can improve or if you have any ideas.

It was Sunday morning when kokichi woke up. To his surprise Shuichi was still fast asleep. Kokichi looked at the clock on the bedside table and it was 7:36. Kokichi stood up and started his daily routine going to the bathroom and then making breakfast. He heard Shuichi getting up. He woke up earlier than Shuichi, yes. He was definitely going to tease him about it. He was almost done with the first trimester and his morning sickness was very manageable. He started making himself a bowl of captain crunch. Shuichi walked into the kitchen and grabbed a yogurt.  
“Hey morning kokichi” Shuichi said  
“Hey guess what I woke up earlier shumai”  
Kokichi answered with a wide grin on his face. Shuichi sat down.  
“How’d you sleep” Shuichi asked  
“I slept great” Kokichi answered  
“how are you feeling“ Shuichi asked  
“Very well I didn’t throw up.” Kokichi said  
Shuichi smiled and then threw the empty yogurt away. Kokichi got up and walked into the bathroom and began getting ready to shower. As he was about to step into the shower he saw himself in the mirror. He knew the pregnancy was bound to show. But he stood there bewildered. He finally had a baby bump.  
“Shuichi!” Kokichi called  
Shuichi came in seconds later. “Are you ok” Shuichi Said. “look!” Kokichi turned around and that’s when he saw it. “Wow,”Shuichi said. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed. “Huh” kokichi said. Kokichi looked bewildered. “Shumai, you noticed and didn’t tell me,”Kokichi exclaimed. He pouted, Shuichi laughed a little. Shuichi then then hugged kokichi while giggling. Shuichi then poked kokichi’s small little baby bump. Kokichi began giggling too.


End file.
